five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 March 2016
12:30 fUCK IN ASS 11:30 Also, I might not be here for very long. 11:30 long time no see 11:30 True. 11:30 Also, it might be that way after I get off this chat. 11:31 I might have to get off at any time, so be prepared for me to leave suddenly. 11:33 Hello? 11:34 True? 11:34 Bye. 11:35 nohhhh 11:36 my idleness has caused a way to leave. 12:27 fuck her right in the pootinari 12:30 fUCK IN ASS 12:53 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 12:53 pls don't go ;-; 12:57 Eyyyyyy 12:57 Eyyyyyyy 01:02 stop say that 01:02 wait 01:03 remember when Tubbyland fan was here 01:03 " spolit " 01:03 Mom I spolit the milk 01:03 oh yeah 01:11 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 01:11 i missed u ;-; 01:12 * HyperSnowpoxia hugs back 01:12 Hi 01:12 Eyyyyyyyyy 01:12 hfj 01:12 ... 01:12 Gtg 01:12 bye 01:12 Bye pltd 01:13 bye 01:13 ey bbys 01:13 * HyperSnowpoxia looks at rail 01:13 * Mr.Cowhat77 sits upside down in a chair. 01:13 Eyy Tup 01:14 llelelele 01:14 lelelelelelel 01:14 ... 01:14 wh 01:14 ... 01:14 What? 01:14 why are you saying "lelelelel"? 01:14 Cause I'm bored? 12:53 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 12:53 pls don't go ;-; 12:57 Eyyyyyy 12:57 Eyyyyyyy 01:02 stop say that 01:02 wait 01:03 remember when Tubbyland fan was here 01:03 " spolit " 01:03 Mom I spolit the milk 01:03 oh yeah 01:11 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 01:11 i missed u ;-; 01:12 * HyperSnowpoxia hugs back 01:12 Hi 01:12 Eyyyyyyyyy 01:12 hfj 01:12 ... 01:12 Gtg 01:12 bye 01:12 Bye pltd 01:13 bye 01:13 ey bbys 01:13 * HyperSnowpoxia looks at rail 01:13 * Mr.Cowhat77 sits upside down in a chair. 01:13 Eyy Tup 01:14 llelelele 01:14 lelelelelelel 01:14 ... 01:14 wh 01:14 ... 01:14 What? 01:14 why are you saying "lelelelel"? 01:14 Cause I'm bored? 01:14 In small text. 01:14 I'm going to leave chat for a second, before my mood becomes more ruined. 01:15 Does i- 01:15 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 01:15 brb crying 01:15 nuuuu 01:15 dont go ;-; 01:15 And if you're asking how it's being ruined... it's because you're here. 01:15 Mike. 01:16 I wasn't. But..thanks. 01:16 and me being reminded of being unwanted... but someone has told me to not feel that, so I'll try. 01:16 WHAT 01:16 you-... 01:16 ARE YOU KIDDING ME 01:16 Mike, your not unwanted 01:16 I'm just uh... going to say... uh... drop it... 01:16 *? 01:17 Aren't you christopher? 01:17 Yes. 01:17 ...what? 01:17 personality 01:17 :/ 01:17 oh- 01:17 wait 01:17 inb4 people think i'm a bad person because of Jerik. 01:17 Mike has MORE personalitys? 01:18 :/ 01:18 well, I don't think your a bad person 01:18 Well, Christopher let me say something. 01:18 I didn't ask you that because i didnt want you. That's why I rephrased my question. Okay? 01:18 I know I seemed rude 01:18 but 01:18 i wasnt trying to be 01:18 k thats it 01:18 you con continue hating me 01:18 *can 01:18 Uhm. 01:18 Who said 01:18 Who 01:18 WHO 01:18 Who said that I hated you? 01:18 You dont need to 01:19 :/ 01:19 okay. 01:19 ...so....um.... 01:19 ...? 01:20 ....I got nothin 01:20 * Mr.Cowhat77 stands on the ceiling 01:20 screw gravity. 01:20 heheehehehe 01:20 hehhehehhe 01:20 ehhehehe 01:21 hehehehhehhehe 01:21 Hi Sketch 01:21 Yes, hello. 01:21 ... 01:21 im laughing so hard irl 01:21 ... 01:21 uhm 01:21 okay 01:21 oh god im stuggling to breathe 01:21 i d d c 01:21 Snow. 01:21 Chiiiiill. 01:21 S-Snow.... 01:21 ... 01:21 i c nant t 01:21 erm.... 01:21 im laa ughgi ng 01:21 s sos ha rd 01:21 your-your making me worried, Snow 01:21 ... 01:21 Cowhat. 01:21 i c ansna t 01:21 okay... 01:21 Don't be worried. 01:21 Snow, PM. 01:22 iNJA 01:22 inj aa 01:22 thia 01:22 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 01:22 hewlj 01:22 /mssd e iss hugged 01:22 .... 01:22 ...Snow, are you okay? 01:22 erm... 01:22 ye s d 01:23 ims rtt rugglgi ng to br etayhee 01:23 ...did-did you..... 01:23 maybe some funny videos will erm... cheer me up... 01:23 ... 01:23 since 01:23 uhm 01:23 This 01:23 HEBASH HSE 01:23 uhm 01:23 Cowhat. 01:23 heh ahha eh h 01:23 ahahqw h haa 01:23 Snow is fine. 01:23 Snow, pls. 01:23 he ha ahe hah 01:23 Just stay in PM. 01:23 iic a ntnt \ 01:23 "Fine". 01:23 Yes, you can. 01:23 i don't see "fine". 01:23 hehe aha hea 01:24 cow wha ta 01:24 im mc cjus t la ugh ing 01:24 Cowhat, I'm serious, she's just laughing really hard. 01:24 I know her in real life, I'd be able to tell if she's hurt 01:25 sketch pm 01:25 thia 01:25 thIA 01:25 THIA 01:26 HWVG DSA 01:26 im ala guhgign 01:27 ske etchc 01:27 sketchc s top ama kci ng me laa ughg 01:27 pl e a se 01:27 O H THE T E A Rs 01:27 he HA HE AH 01:29 c owweb ha t 01:29 cow ha atd 01:29 c cowhw aht 01:29 cocc wha r 01:29 ? 01:29 wcc woa sdha t 01:29 he el omrw ew 01:30 he el pme e 01:30 imc laa ughgin g 01:30 sos aha trcdf 01:30 ... 01:30 o k ay 01:30 Breathe, Snow 01:30 breathe 01:31 Oxagin 01:31 fuck 01:31 hbeheha ahr h ha 01:31 EBA AB EHHE HA A 01:31 uhm 01:31 the 'laughter' is kind of starting to get uhm... spammy... or uh 01:31 rir p 01:31 ri p 01:31 coc 2hw a t 01:31 c oww ha t 01:32 w cc oa w ehta 01:32 cow wha t 01:32 m n ieke s 01:32 what? 01:32 m ike 01:32 co whw a t 01:32 ot HE R CHA T 01:32 ehe ahe 01:32 oka y 01:32 oka ay>? 01:32 ... 01:32 cow wha t 01:32 gvo tot skectc hs cha t 01:32 ? 01:33 ske etchc ccha t 01:33 wh Y pkdfm 01:34 Snow. 01:34 Chchch. 01:34 wha 01:34 whsna hsn 01:34 JESUS CHRIST SNOW. 01:34 tYPE WOMAN. 01:34 whw at 01:34 * SketchNebula slaps Snow 01:34 hw a AT 01:34 WHA ta 01:34 ahww at 01:35 t Y p E 01:35 get a hold of yourself! 01:35 II am A 01:35 iA AM 01:35 llama 01:35 IIama 01:35 hehe ahrh ah e\ 01:35 (thia) 01:35 chjehe ah eha 01:35 HE AHA HE HA A 01:35 EHH AHE AH SHE HAHSE 01:35 GTHIA 01:36 FUCKING TYPE 01:36 FUCKING 01:36 DO IT 01:36 BETCH 01:36 F FUC CKY oU 01:36 FUCK YOU TOO 01:36 ... 01:36 hee ha he ha he ha eh 01:36 H AHHHAHSAFRHEHJI 01:36 JSGHKELJARJJK. 01:36 sno w 01:36 i m d ydin g 01:36 pls 01:36 lets drop it. 01:36 i m dygignn 01:36 Cowhat, what is there to drop??? 01:37 a r eyo u 01:37 a r e you 01:37 com i n to the t ree 01:37 where they s tru ng u p a aman 01:37 Maybe the back and forward of "fuck you" 01:37 the ey say who mur d ered thre e 01:37 ar e yoyu 01:37 a r e you 01:37 Uhh. 01:37 co min yott tha e t r ee 01:37 ...Snow....please.....chill..... 01:37 That was only once? And they weren't serious. 01:37 dOTS. 01:38 HIT I T F E RGIGE 01:38 ALLR THE TI ME IT R E URN A ROU ND 01:38 wat is happening 01:38 br rtother gather round 01:38 I don't even know anymore, Tupa. 01:38 SNOW 01:38 l o okin a tme u p and d won 01:38 Bitch bE NORMAL 01:38 BETH 01:38 l o ok ina s tme y 01:38 BETCH 01:38 TYPE 01:38 * HyperSnowpoxia mcodan 01:38 NORMAK 01:39 moasndn 01:39 nOMRR AK 01:39 NROMA K 01:39 WHAT 01:39 he ha 4he ha he hw h5 01:39 OH SC ISSO RS 01:39 o w 01:39 doww ht at hirt 01:39 ... 01:39 shit t 01:39 Um... 01:39 I S TEPPED 01:39 IONS CISSORE S 01:39 i'm going to go. 01:39 ...S-Snow no 01:39 IS TEPPED ON SCISSORS 01:39 o w 01:40 not a good memory. 01:40 dhsj tu 01:40 Sketch no! 01:40 shi tjh 01:40 influencing people? yes. 01:40 Snow, please, stop 01:40 wh sagt 01:40 wh at 01:40 don't do it 01:40 wh ata 01:40 \ 01:40 please 01:40 DONT DO WHAT 01:40 I STEPPED ON SCISSORS 01:40 yo u gugys s 01:40 Snow 01:40 She accidentally stepped on s 01:40 Don't kill yoursef- oh... 01:40 always assume 01:40 ... 01:40 ... 01:40 YOU GUYS 01:40 Cowhat 01:40 Why. 01:40 I'm just 01:40 YEAH FUCK THAT 01:40 Why did you have to say that in main? 01:40 BYEE 01:41 Ugh... 01:41 Take that kick 01:41 Guys, please. 01:41 as a warning 01:41 KICK ME 01:41 pls 01:41 pls 01:41 Holy hell. 01:41 ki ck me e 01:41 kI CK ME 01:41 oH MY GOD 01:41 Ahem. 01:41 Moving on. 01:41 Hello, Crit. 01:41 kick me 01:41 kI CKC ME 01:41 shit here turned into the Auschwitz museum 01:41 ....I'm just....I'm just gonna go now...... 01:42 ;olp": 01:42 I'm getting Mike on... I can not handle this. 01:42 why ydsh 01:42 I just.. can't. 01:42 I'm guud. 01:42 i ki l led eme ryone 01:42 sketch kcicckmee 01:42 Snow. 01:42 Whatever you say. 01:42 Can you fucking not? 01:42 Ugh. 01:42 ....goodnight, everyone.... 01:42 tha snk 01:42 Welcs. 01:42 Goodnight, Cowhat. 01:42 This day is getting worse every second. 01:42 Have a nice sleep. 01:43 rrip 01:43 nigth cowhwa t 01:43 And also Snow 01:43 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow tightly 01:43 can you type normally? 01:43 It's worrying people. 01:43 * HyperSnowpoxia is hu gged 01:43 my lauhgi n 01:43 id s soworry ing 01:43 wt f 01:43 Yeah, but... do you have to do it 01:43 on chat? 01:43 i c an t evenw ith you eperople 01:43 sketch pm ds 01:44 I've had enough shit today 01:44 First 01:44 me right now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7Qbx3ZQifM 01:44 It was fucking Viktor. 01:44 And shit 01:44 irl 01:44 I am not 01:44 going to even deal with bullshit 01:44 online. 01:44 HAHHHAHAH 01:44 Sketch. 01:44 Cowhat 01:44 are you hugging 01:45 yes. 01:45 yes I am. 01:45 That's it. 01:45 I'm done. 01:45 wh at 01:45 i'm getting out of his chat. 01:45 mike you make no sense 01:45 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx splashes paint on Cowhat 01:45 Today has been too much for me. 01:45 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx slams the bucket on his head 01:45 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws multiple brushes at him 01:45 ...WTB, now no. 01:45 *not now 01:45 meanwhile https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsZRbFDst3Y 01:45 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws a grill 01:46 Why is everyone so fucking uptight? 01:46 I was laughing, and now i'm sort of fucking pissed off. 01:46 My laughing worries people? 01:46 Oh, thanks! 01:46 Snow 01:46 it's because 01:46 Nice way to make me never want to laugh. 01:46 the way 01:46 you were typing it 01:46 in main 01:46 I don't care. I, as well as sketch 01:46 said i was laughing 01:47 It's not my fault that everyone immediately assumes, or jumps to conclusions, or hell 01:47 Oi, oi. 01:47 Let's calm down. 01:47 doesn't listen., 01:47 everyone here needs to eat a snickers 01:47 literally nothing bad is going on 01:47 ^ 01:47 Agreed 01:47 yup 01:47 ....we just care about you....a lot.........that's why..... 01:47 omg. 01:48 HOW ABOUT 01:48 WE DROP IT 01:48 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx gets in Cowhat's face 01:48 HM? 01:48 HMMM? 01:48 we did drop it mike 01:48 late 01:48 * Mr.Cowhat77 hits wifi 01:48 Do t s. 01:48 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx begins pushing a snickers in Cowhat's mouth, not even removing the wrapper 01:48 wt F 01:48 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx mutters ...fuckingeatit... 01:48 w TF 01:48 I was late. My fucking wiki is ba- GIVE IT UP, DUDE. 01:49 WTB, not. Now. 01:49 COWHA TA CCHIIL 01:49 chillll 01:49 sketch's pm just fized my fucking mood. 01:49 * HyperSnowpoxia looks at it 01:49 * HyperSnowpoxia dies 01:49 I'm thinking about leaving wikia for a few days. 01:49 k 01:49 You aren't even mike though. 01:49 so.? 01:49 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx mutters ...don'trejectmeyoufuckboi... 01:49 ... 01:49 did you 01:49 w TB W TF 01:50 not 01:50 omg 01:50 Snow 01:50 gdsfl; 01:50 huh 01:50 WTB, stop. 01:50 It is me Mike... did you not see the 01:50 "I'm going to put mike on" 01:50 that 01:50 No. 01:50 Christopher posted. 01:50 I didn't. 01:50 Well alright then. 01:50 Why are you so piiiiisssy 01:50 eeeeeee 01:50 :| 01:50 i am happ again 01:50 lets all dance around in a fuckboi circle 01:50 w EEEEE 01:51 * HyperSnowpoxia spins around 01:51 * HyperSnowpoxia flies into space 01:51 further than clay got to go 01:51 * HyperSnowpoxia looks at sketch 01:51 IOWDKXF 01:51 IMS ORR Y 01:51 f Uc k 01:51 DONT KILL ME 01:51 wh y 01:51 why would you do t ha t 01:51 Am sorr 01:51 Welp, erm, I'm just going to leave chat for the night. 01:51 bye 01:52 Good night! 01:52 Have a nice sleep. 01:52 * Mr.Cowhat77 looks at battery % 01:52 Bye. 01:52 o shit 01:52 lagging 01:52 goodnight, Mike 01:52 stay safe 01:52 bai mike 01:52 Hyper 01:52 deu 01:52 *Snow 01:52 tell Cowhat to stop bullying me 01:53 * HyperSnowpoxia looks at cowhat 01:53 dont be a fuckboi 01:53 * Mr.Cowhat77 slams face into the wall. 01:53 FUCKBOIS GIT MONI 01:53 n OH 01:53 FUCK BITCHES DO 01:53 wh 01:53 ...WTB....you where shoving a fucking snickers down my throat. 01:54 Aha! 01:54 cowhat 01:54 he was joking 01:54 chill 01:54 pls 01:54 I knew you'd get here, Lei! 01:54 hi sketch 01:54 thanks for the link. 01:54 * HyperSnowpoxia squints 01:54 Welc. 01:54 ...I'm just.....my emotions are just a big mess....... 01:54 cowhat 01:54 Chill out. 01:54 well that was nice to enter into 01:54 Shhh, we all just need some snickers. 01:55 * HyperSnowpoxia circles gelexy 01:55 wait 01:55 why do we need snickers 01:55 yo mama needs dis poosi 01:55 oh my 01:55 * Mr.Cowhat77 sits in chair. 01:55 i need to get those off the floor 01:55 the paper is still there too 01:56 sketch you know those giant snowflakes 01:56 i was making one 01:56 lol 01:56 pun 01:56 im watching some 01:56 blastphamous hd 01:56 i like his videos 01:56 pretty funny stuff 01:57 uhm 01:57 why did everyone 01:57 stop 01:57 talking 01:58 reasons. 01:58 :( 01:58 oh 01:58 okay 01:58 Also. 01:58 I need to make an announcement for someone 01:58 accidentally hit 01:58 refresh 01:58 hm 01:58 k 01:58 I'm trying to make progress on JapedWeek 01:58 01:58 it's going.... at an acceptable pace... 01:58 what is it 01:59 k 01:59 Yeah. 01:59 oh okay 01:59 okay 01:59 lah 01:59 i hope he has a good break 01:59 LAG 01:59 LAAAAAAAAAAAG 01:59 okay 01:59 So, what is JapedWeek? :U 01:59 I never heard of it. 02:00 i think I'm- yup. I'm good. 02:00 its Crits new game 02:00 sketch 02:00 again 02:00 Ahhh. 02:00 sorry for not being active 02:00 ive been busy 02:00 involving Shrek 02:00 with 02:00 I'm late. >n< 02:00 a lot 02:00 of homework 02:00 and work 02:00 Ah, it's fine, Lei. XD 02:00 development has been kinda slow on the game, though 02:00 oh 02:00 thats good :) 02:01 oh 02:01 timing 02:01 i said that 02:01 at a bad time 02:02 i tihnk 02:02 think 02:02 tihnk 02:02 tihnkerbell 02:02 hah 02:02 * Mr.Cowhat77 looks at Snow, then looks away. 02:02 that made me chuckle 02:02 wh 02:02 what 02:02 And aigh, it's fiiiiine, Crit. 02:02 ...nothin 02:02 welp 02:02 ... 02:02 thats obviously something 02:02 but 02:02 i shouldnt put my nose 02:03 where it doesnt belong 02:03 when cowhat said that i felt kind of awkward, cause im in my undies irl 02:03 so i wa slike 02:03 u m 02:03 im in my boxers 02:03 w h a t 02:03 im in my boxers and wearing a short sleeved shirt 02:04 thats white 02:04 hm 02:04 hey sketch 02:04 Mh? 02:04 should i change my avatar 02:04 im kind of a anime guy 02:04 yAS 02:04 hm alright 02:04 >a anime 02:04 *an 02:04 >bAD GRAMMAR 02:04 TUUUU 02:04 sketch why :( 02:04 * SketchNebula hits Lei with book 02:04 ow 02:04 nah i'm jokin 02:04 I love twenty one pilots 02:04 okay 02:04 hahah 02:04 i got the worse grammar out of everyone XD 02:04 "most worse" 02:05 hahah 02:05 sketch say a dirty joke 02:05 here 02:05 ill say one 02:06 ARE YOU FROM JAPAN 02:06 CAUSE I WANNA GET IN JAPANTIES 02:06 * HyperSnowpoxia holds up cory print out 02:06 Are you from France? 'Cause maDAMN. 02:06 ye s 02:06 ARE YOU FROM CHINA 02:06 CAUSE IM CHINA FUCK 02:06 * HyperSnowpoxia holds up cory print out 02:06 ARE YOU THAI 02:07 CAUSE I WANNA TOUCH THEM TIGHS 02:07 * HyperSnowpoxia holds up cory print out 02:07 ARE YOU AMERICAN 02:07 like my new avatar? 02:07 BECAUSE YOU ARE FAT AS FUCK 02:07 * HyperSnowpoxia holds up cory print out 02:07 wow 02:07 * HyperSnowpoxia shot\ 02:07 youre rude 02:07 snow pls that's ru d e 02:07 ehehehehehe 02:07 and stereotypical 02:07 yup 02:07 eehehheheh 02:07 hehehehhe 02:07 ehheheheheh 02:08 * SketchNebula inhales 02:08 I THINK I LOVE YOU MOOOORE THAN THE 02:08 * SketchNebula shot 02:08 what 02:08 I GOT YOU 02:08 sketch 02:08 I THINK I LOVE YA MOOORE 02:08 THAN THE 02:08 do you like my new avatar 02:08 JAPANSES LOVE TENTACLE PORN 02:08 potato 02:08 AND WE SHOULD DANCE DANCE DANCE 02:08 patata? 02:08 >japanses 02:08 I just said potato for no reason 02:09 that, and randomness is getting to my head 02:09 "you say tomato, i say potato" 02:09 "what" 02:09 tomato 02:12 hello 02:12 Um? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VoNgLnjzVg 02:13 * Geleixox hugs sketch 02:14 * SketchNebula hugs bac 02:14 bac 02:14 dlxf 02:14 I love how much they say "fuck" 02:14 I thought that was a kids movie for a sec 02:14 i say fuck sometimes 02:14 look 02:14 i just said it right now 02:14 :D 02:15 No but the trailer I just linked 02:15 oh 02:15 well ok 02:15 why 02:15 is chat so dead 02:15 like why arent people talking 02:15 sketch why arent peeps talking 02:17 Dunno. 02:17 sketch pm 02:18 SAUSAGE PARTY 02:18 i think i've seen a premiere of this before- 02:18 oh. 02:18 what the hell? 02:19 oHHHHHHH 02:19 it makes sense now 02:20 hm 02:20 i wonder 02:20 how is everybody doing 02:20 while this render is going on I'm making a story to conclude nearly all loose ends in the FNaTL timeline 02:20 it's in the style of a journal. you can guess who's journal it is 02:20 good 02:20 eh. 02:21 I've been working on this for a month or so 02:21 02:21 I kinda just write in it when I'm bored 02:21 c00l 02:22 I found another https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1pA4Oio6T8 02:23 zynical when after they saw the trailer "... disney be fucking up with the movies now." 02:23 XD 02:23 Crit, no offence, but. The FnaTL lore is a bit...p 02:23 p? 02:23 p - Cowhat 2016 02:23 a bit simple 02:23 pusi 02:23 it was a spelling mistake 02:24 I'm just saying that the lore, in my opinion, needs a bit more to it 02:24 there's actually a bit more to it 02:24 no one has truly gotten the lore 100% right yet 02:25 Ahh. 02:25 Sorry if I just popped out of no where. xD 02:25 sketch just like 02:25 i forgot 02:25 what i was going to say 02:26 sketch you have not said 02:26 if you like 02:26 my new avatar :( 02:26 * HyperSnowpoxia slams sketch into pm 02:26 oh 02:26 havent I had that as an avatar before 02:26 wait 02:26 no 02:26 wait 02:26 yes 02:26 what 02:27 wait 02:27 no 02:27 SHIT 02:27 im confused 02:27 I DONT KNOW IF I HAVE OR NTO 02:28 sketch 02:28 do you like blastphamous hd 02:28 hes funny 02:28 Y e s. 02:33 I've got to go now 02:33 goodnight everyone 02:33 Stay safe 02:36 ღ (╭☞ ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)╭☞ You right there. 02:36 what 02:36 soMEONS GET SKETCH OUT 02:36 NOW 02:37 NOW 02:37 no 02:37 i need 02:37 to finish watching 02:37 this 02:37 INNOCENT 02:37 video 12:56 I'm so alone ;-; 01:11 Yo chatlogger, say something. 02:22 Brb 03:29 gghjkl;' 03:30 pls 03:46 TUPAR 03:46 COME BACKKKKKK 05:43 mileta got yet another alt 07:25 Hello 07:32 Hi 07:33 Hello. 07:33 How are you? 07:33 good. 07:34 A quick question 07:34 Do you think its weird to like this game? 07:52 Hello 07:54 Hi Gele 07:55 hey 07:55 07:55 hello 07:55 Eyy 07:59 managing two very active videos is harder than it seems 08:00 lol 08:00 Hii 08:00 hi 08:02 wb 08:06 and when you realize there is one flame war in one of the videos 08:06 i'm going to do that spam stuff again, and again 08:06 * TrueCobalion screams internally 08:07 * Imtheaura dies inside 08:08 crot 08:08 hi 08:08 hoi 08:08 Hi Crit 08:08 hi 08:08 Hi mr creator ;) 08:08 game creator..? 08:09 im very confused *-* 08:09 k den 08:09 help me 08:09 <-> 08:09 *is online* 08:09 I am mr game crate 08:09 Aha! 08:10 *Sign in to appear online to your steam friends* 08:10 steam y u always lyin 08:10 critolious is the creator of fnatl, obviously. 08:10 hes creating a game called 08:10 japed week? 08:10 jAPES 08:10 never thought id meet the guy 08:10 Great job on the fnatl games! 08:11 heh, thanks 08:11 Np :) 08:12 anyways I just came here so I have something to do while I make this jumpscare animation 08:12 Can i see after? 08:12 it probably won't be done for a good while 08:12 k 08:12 but maybe I'll show it 08:13 right now I gotta animate it 08:13 Hey i have a question for the admins 08:13 About underages 08:13 what is it? 08:13 If the day is close to their b-day do they get banned anyways? 08:13 they got to be 13+ 08:14 so until they're thirteen, yes, they'll be blocked regardless 08:14 k 08:14 you have to be 13 or up. Otherwise, it's a ban 08:14 the hell kind of username is imtheaura 08:14 I dont know :L 08:14 the fuck is this 08:14 Just randomly made it 08:14 lol 08:15 My username was originally going to be KomicHit55 08:15 mine is based off the lucario movie 08:15 hAH 08:15 mine was gonna be based off a name EVERYBODY would comment on 08:15 Instead you made it off a pokemon 08:16 unless im mistake 08:16 mistaken* 08:20 pokemon nerds 08:20 (kappa) 08:20 lol 08:20 im not too much of a pokemon fan anymore 08:21 ^ 08:21 bitch 08:21 was i talking to you 08:21 (kappa) 08:22 I dont really care tho 08:22 sorry.. 08:25 someone doesnt know what kappa means 08:25 nope 08:29 boo 08:29 aaaa 08:29 aaa 08:29 aa 08:29 a 08:29 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 08:29 so spooked 08:30 @Crit https://gyazo.com/dccd1cae738ca8920eb184f6d6585947 08:30 okay I finished this jumpscare animation, now to render it 08:30 ... 08:30 ok 08:31 Crit ain't gettin' any presents this year. 08:34 dammit 08:34 welp i have to go so 08:34 bye 08:34 cya 08:35 i'm gonna go soon as well 08:36 That's for making that huge ass "aAAAAAAA" post 08:36 Geleixox tells me everything that is going on in chat. 08:36 He had to go so I came on. 08:36 Hi Mike 08:36 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mikw 08:36 *Mike 08:37 hi 08:37 wait what 08:37 oh ok 08:38 well i was going to leave anyways so.. 08:38 bye 08:38 bye 08:38 I didnt do anything wrong did i? 08:39 yes 08:39 You're a nerd 08:39 that's what you did wrong. 08:39 nah 08:39 well 08:39 Uhm... 08:39 yah 08:39 pst Cowhat 08:39 ? 08:39 does this dude know what a joke is 08:39 ido 08:39 i do* 08:39 I don't think so- oh. Nvm. 08:40 lMAO 08:40 i just act like i dont 08:40 I guess we're just gonna have to POK with your funny bone then. 08:40 get it? 08:40 POK as in Pokemon? 08:40 Bruh 08:41 I suck at puns. 08:41 "i heard ye talkin shit" https://i.gyazo.com/8edc6498acdd828138db004c333b896f.png 08:41 You just ruined the joke :( 08:41 Hey Aura 08:41 Yeh 08:41 I got a bone to pick with you today. 08:41 Crit 08:41 wtf is that thing? 08:41 Hahahaha! 08:41 @Crit it kinda looks like a pissed off prototype 08:41 it looks like my mom 08:42 welp imma go now 08:42 It looks like a nightmarish Marionette to me 08:42 bye Moike 08:42 mik schmite 08:42 oh god I was fixing the textures when this happened https://i.gyazo.com/dd75ff30123ebf2a850febb57b05d599.png 08:42 well then 08:43 Nightmare fuel 08:43 What. 08:43 Remember kids, Dont do drugs 08:43 the hell. 08:43 is that thing? 08:44 ey bbys 08:44 Hi 08:45 hey tup 08:45 gr8 m9 i r8 8/9 08:45 I'm working on japdwok 08:45 ye jped wak 08:45 yh jpeg walk 08:46 y jrpd werk 08:46 accurate naming system of crotilious 08:46 lol 08:47 (sets AC to high because my skills be burning) 08:48 pretty h0t 08:48 (seriously though, all this rendering is turning my room into an oven) 08:48 Maybe because it is an oven 08:48 #plottwost 08:49 I think jape looks cute https://i.gyazo.com/0fa366b59e59c6c2a7f46bb1775f68f0.png 08:50 his big ol' smile 08:50 Okay, so that things name is Jape 08:50 good to know. 08:50 Do i smell a new game cooking? 08:51 that's just the smell of my crippling self esteem (kappa) 08:51 (it's a joke) 08:52 Oh god no not again 08:52 crap 08:52 wot dus this do 08:52 How to make words tiny 08:52 o 08:52 https://gyazo.com/030aa71f335b603ad6ac69f496767988 08:52 use [ ] not < > 08:53 ah ok 08:53 Made that cuz I can 08:53 @Green 08:53 ffs 08:53 save me 08:53 Oh not this again 08:53 brb 08:54 (Wake me up Inside - Kidz Bop Edition) 08:54 No god please no NO 08:54 sorry couldnt help myself XD 08:54 gtg 08:54 @Crit yes 08:54 bye 08:54 cya 08:56 (Gangnam Style - Kidz Bop edition) 08:56 oh god 08:57 I need to go bleach my sanity 08:58 cya guys 08:58 by cr0t 09:24 rip 09:39 It appears that this chat is dead. 09:40 indeed 09:41 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 09:41 hi :3 09:47 ... 09:47 late ping 09:47 * HyperSnowpoxia hugs cowhat 09:47 my computer is about to die 09:47 so rip 09:49 brb 10:08 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 10:09 ... 10:10 ey ptld 10:16 Nuuuuuuuuu! I missed him!!! 10:16 PTLD! Come back! 10:18 ey cowhat 10:19 Ey 10:24 gtg 10:24 Bye Tup 10:29 new scottgame teaser 10:29 Hi 10:29 hi 10:29 Hi 10:29 hi 10:29 hoi 10:29 HI 10:29 hi 10:29 Oh god 10:29 its The Ring. 10:31 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws a ring at Cowhat 10:44 rip 11:05 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs back 11:06 God dammit 11:07 I think my wifi is screwing up again. 11:07 nope. 11:07 nvm. 11:15 ded 11:16 Why did cannot leaveme 11:16 ? 11:16 what? 11:16 it's a underage user 11:17 here. Let me help. 11:17 proof? 11:17 THANK YOU COWHAT 11:17 there. 11:17 ... 11:17 did you have proof? 11:17 bad English. Really bad English. 11:18 plus, that kid is spamming on the wiki. 11:18 most underaged people had bad english 11:18 but still, how are we supposed to know that he is actually underaged? 11:18 bad news 11:18 my uncle has cancer, and he isn't going to live much longer ;-; 11:19 oh... 11:19 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs True 11:20 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs True 11:20 * TrueCobalion is hugged 11:20 True PM. I will tell you what I have to say about that. 11:42 tbh if my uncle had cancer i wouldnt use ";-;" in my sentence 11:43 itd show that either you dont care or if its a joke 11:43 He's trying to express his emotion 11:44 but cowhat 11:44 when i only use ";-;" 11:45 when im joking around 2016 03 22